


Moonlight Dances

by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666
Summary: Jaime and Cersei escape to the Kingswood for a night.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Moonlight Dances

**Author's Note:**

> PPP #4 goes to 'How does it feel?' by Forcerseii, because who does not like a sweet little one shot with humour and Cersei-Tyrion banter? _And_ we get to have Tyrion's perspective of their relationship, which is always interesting to read. :) :)
> 
> I originally posted this work a few months ago, but I had problems with it and because it was starting to bother me I decided to remove it. Anyway, I have decided to give it a second chance, because... why not?

‘Meet me outside the Red Keep’, he had whispered to her that morning as they had brushed past each other at the close of a gathering in the throne room, ‘At the top of the Street of Steel, when the sun goes down. I need to see you, Cersei.’ She had looked at him then, emerald eyes meeting emerald, taking heed of the raw desperation in his voice, the earnest expression on his features.

She had shot daggers at him for his recklessness of speech, had walked away with a curt ‘Ser Jaime’, - and he could not say that that had not bothered him - but not before he had glimpsed a hint of something in her eyes, the merest glint of a pain mixed with a burning desire, a small but sure indication that his twin ached too.

They had gone far too long without each other’s company, far too long dancing around each other without being able to touch, far too long with their every interaction watched by the Lords and Ladies of the court, their watchful eyes like chains to bind them.

It was far too long being only pieces, shattered; incomplete. Apart they were like the shards of a broken mirror, where no true reflection could be seen, but instead a distorted and wretched image that blackened and obscured the light.

Cersei hadn’t given him a response, and he didn’t know whether he had truly expected her to come; but a part of him had dared to hope, as dangerous as it was, the part of him that knew his sister needed him as much as he needed her, though she would scarcely confess it.

He knew that she would need to make sure Robert wouldn’t know – not that drinking himself to unconsciousness was an uncommon affair. Jaime shuddered at the thought of the boar drunkenly claiming his rights as a husband, how he would touch her and mistreat her, how he would use her as though she meant nothing.

 _You could never be nothing,_ he thought sadly, _for you are everything to me. I am yours and you are mine, and nothing can take that away from us, no matter how we are severed and tied and chained we will always hold the daggers and the keys. I would kill him for you if you would let me, I would kill everyone for you, and I would bear the consequences with joy. I would do anything for you; anything to hold you in my arms, anything to see you happy, anything to know you are safe._

Jaime was roused from his thoughts as a cool breeze swept through the humid summer air, stirring the ivory coloured palfrey he held by the reins next to him, and threatening to blow down the hood of his cloak.

In truth he probably had little need for the covering; the square was deserted of people save for the occasional wayfarer returning drunk from a brothel, or a sentry of the Gold Cloaks patrolling the area around the River Gate. No one spared him a second glance.

He gazed up at the Red Keep high above on Aegon’s Hill, watching the lights flicker in the various windows, wondering where Cersei was, what she was doing, what she was thinking about, whether she was deciding to come or not, or whether she had already made up her mind.

Jaime often found his thoughts returning to his twin, recalling sweet memories of blissful nights shared together; how beautiful she had looked, how enticing she had smelled, how sweet she had tasted, how perfect it had felt to be inside her, and how he had never wanted to let her go.

‘You seem rather happy.’ A voice called out, noting the wide grin on his face.

Jaime turned, startled, towards the voice, but his heart skipped a beat as he saw Cersei walking towards him, cloaked just as he was, but so unmistakably her, and his grin increased tenfold.

She had come.

‘I was thinking about you.’ He replied as she closed the final steps between them.

‘And here I am.’ She said as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

‘Here you are.’ He responded softly, swallowing hard, his voice barely audible; Gods she was beautiful.

‘Jaime –’ she started, but he cut her off, pulling her by the waist into a fierce kiss, the need to touch her, to taste her, overwhelming.

She responded eagerly at first, but quickly he felt her hands pushing gently against his chest. ‘Jaime, not here.’ She whispered ‘we can’t.’

‘I know.’ He conceded, pulling away regretfully.

‘Jaime, about this morning –’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ He whispered, reaching to softly cup her jaw, his thumb stroking over her cheek, ‘Doesn’t matter.’

Cersei nodded, covering his hand with her own, as a gentle silence fell between them.

‘Where are we going?’ she asked after a while, gesturing towards the palfrey.

‘Do you trust me?’ he responded, offering his hand to her.

Cersei contemplated his question for a long moment, studying his features carefully, before taking his hand and allowing him to help her up onto the horse.

Jaime hopped up easily behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist, one arm holding her tight, the other gripping the reigns. They trotted comfortably down River Row towards the King’s Gate, the palfrey’s horseshoes resonating clear against the cobblestones.

Once clear of the city, Jaime urged the horse into a gallop down the Kingsroad, not slowing as they crossed the stony bridge over the Blackwater Rush, nor as they passed sparsely scattered dwellings not far from the track.

Jaime relished in the rare sounds of Cersei’s melodious laughs as the winds whipped their faces, casting down their hoods and letting her hair dance carefree amidst the current.

But soon enough he slowed the palfrey’s swift movements to a canter, and turned them east off the Kingsroad, following a path only in his mind’s eye. The vast forest of the Kingswood grew before them as they retuned once again to a trot, the stench of the shit and corpses of King’s Landing replaced by the earthy scents of cedars and pines and beech. As they rode deeper into the forest, Jaime could make out the sturdy trunk of the oak, the slender frame of the silver birch, the fiery auburn leaves of the cottonwood, burning bright even in the darkness of the night.

When they finally came to a halt, it was as though all time had stopped. King’s Landing seemed another world away, the chaos of the city and court politics foreign to the unfamiliar tranquillity that had settled.

Jaime kissed Cersei’s cheek as they stopped, before jumping smoothly off the horse, and offered her his hand to help her down, her movements matching his in grace. He watched his sister intently as she took a few steps away from him while he tied up the palfrey, its ivory coat shining bright in the moonlight.

The full moon above cast shafts of warm silver through the canopy of leaves, lighting a dappled pattern of dancing moonlight on the forest floor, and bathing the trees in a soft platinum glow against a backdrop of a thousand shades of blue.

Fireflies carried their tiny lanterns as they took wing and came to rest amongst the flora, scattering the place with little lights, golden and glowing, and bright white butterflies lingered delicately in the air before perching on the petals of the flowers that lined the forest floor amid the innumerable blades of exuberant grass, soft and flourishing.

It was through this place that Cersei walked, and Jaime felt his heart beat faster at the sight of her pure, perfect ethereal beauty. Her long golden tresses shone in the moonlight, a spun gold of the richest quality, her flawless, porcelain skin glowed in the silver rays, celestial and unadulterated, and her footsteps glided gracefully over the ground, and with each step the flowers seemed to blossom a little brighter, stand a little taller.

She was a goddess, beauty incarnate; the Maiden herself come to walk the earth.

And for a moment, he wasn’t sure if she was real.

When he had made sure that it was not just a dream, Jaime made his way over to Cersei where she stood in front of a small running stream, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her honeyed scent, as sweet as the flowers that surrounded them.

Cersei relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Jaime watched his sister as her features softened and a small smile spread across her face, looking more at peace than he had seen in a long time.

‘I have something else to show you’, he whispered against her ear after a while, ‘This way.’

Jaime took both her hands in his as her eyes fluttered open, and led her gently along the stream, until they came to a rocky outcrop amid the trees, its stones laced with moss and ivy.

‘There’s nothing here, Jaime’, she said, ‘It’s just a wall of rock. Unless you mean for us to climb it?’

‘No.’ he laughed softly, as Cersei regarded him with a quizzical, albeit slightly sceptical, expression. ‘You’ll see.’

Tugging her closer to him, Jaime let go of one of her hands and felt around on the rock face, finally finding what he sought. She watched as he pulled a curtain of ivy to one side, revealing a small opening in the rocks, just large enough for a person to fit through.

Cersei studied him carefully for a long moment, moonlight dancing in her brilliant green eyes, before detaching her hand and climbing up through the gap, not saying a word. Jaime heard Cersei’s breath hitch as they entered into a secluded alcove, letting the ivy veil fall back behind them; he wondered if she too was remembering the similar one that they had found as children in the grounds of Casterly Rock.

To the right, a small waterfall cascaded over the rocks, forming a pool beneath of the clearest water, the moonlit beams reflected on its surface, making the water shimmer and glow, dancing with infinite hues of blues and silvers, and the occasional flicker of a deep royal purple.

On the left, a small peach tree in full bloom stood proud against the tall rocks of the back wall, and a soft bed of vibrant flowers and green grass and fallen petals covered the ground, matching the abundance of blossoms that threaded across the rocky walls all around, entwined and interweaved in a rustic dance of colour and blissful chaos.

Jaime watched entranced as Cersei slipped off her shoes and trod barefoot through the bed of flowers, taking off her travelling cloak and abandoning it over a rock. He felt the blood rushing to his cock as the smooth curves of her figure was revealed to him through her gown, and he could not help his mind wandering to all the ways he wanted to touch her, to worship her, to love her; to all the ways that they would remind each other to whom they belonged - not that they could ever forget.

Cersei laughed gently as she turned round to see him watching her, and walked back over to meet him, her eyes laced with a darker shade of green.

‘Come, brother,’ she breathed, unfastening his own cloak and letting it fall to the ground, ‘we are alone now, are we not?’

‘Yes’ he whispered back longingly, before leaning down to kiss her, impassioned and untamed, pressing their bodies as close together as possible, desperate to feel her against him. Cersei responded with equal measure to his desire in her kiss, her delicate fingers slipping under his shirt, fingering the toned, hard muscles of his torso, as she allowed his tongue access into her mouth; this time, there was no stopping, no denied pleasure for the fear of prying eyes and heinous claws come to tear them apart.

No, it was a blazing fire that burned between them, a great fire that only they could ignite in the other, and only they could quench, a fire more cursed than the Seven Hells, and more blissful than the Seven Heavens, and once it had starting burning, damned and scorched would be he who would try to end it.

Cersei sighed his name as he kissed down her jaw and neck, so soft, so warm against him, only pausing to allow her to lift his shirt over his head and toss it aside, the summer air warm against his bare skin, before once again capturing her lips with his.

Their breathing became increasingly more laboured as her fingers curled into his hair, and his hands roamed wantonly over her body, exploring the familiar paths, driving their lust for each other higher and higher with every touch. Jaime moaned as Cersei trailed hot kisses down his neck and collarbone, and traced her fingers over the huge hard bulge of his cock straining uncomfortably tight against his breeches. He rocked his hips against her hand, desperate for any friction, but before she could start tugging at the laces, Jaime caught her hand and spun her around, pressing himself up against her back, unable to suppress his groans as she moved her hips against him.

Moving her hair to one side, he kissed the back of her neck, and began to work at the intricate laces of her dress, slowly unravelling them, and mouthing at the bare silky skin they revealed as they fell apart, watching as goose bumps erupted over the flesh where his lips fell. Cersei hummed contentedly as he worked, occasionally tilting her head back to kiss him, and let him slide the gown smoothly off her body, enjoying the feeling of his hands caressing her skin.

Her smallclothes swiftly followed, and she stepped out of the garments, turning around to face him as his eyes roved unbound over her body, treasuring every last inch of what he saw as though she were the last few drops of water in an unforgiving and desolate wasteland; as though she were the only thing that was keeping him alive.

‘So beautiful…’ he murmured, breathless, as she leant up to meet his kiss; he was swimming in the sweet sea of his sister, uncaring if she were to drown him, or if she were to help him float.

Cersei’s hands fell to his waist as their lips ravished the other, deft fingers pulling feverishly at the laces of his breeches, willing them urgently to separate them no longer. Jaime moaned achingly as his cock sprang free in its release, so hot, so heavy, so hard, and kicked off his boots and breeches pooled at his ankles.

But before he could think, Cersei pulled him down to lie atop her, both laughing as they fell clumsily amid the bed of blood-blooms and primroses, forget-me-nots and drooping hyacinths, tender violets and sweet gillyflowers.

‘I love you’, Jaime said quietly, gazing down at his sister as he lay over her, ‘so, so much. I hope you know that.’

‘I do.’ She replied softly but surely, akin to a vow, trailing her hand down the side of his face. ‘I know. I know, because I am yours and you are mine, and we are the same.’ She drew in a breath ‘I cannot live without you Jaime.’ She proclaimed, pulling him back against her.

Jaime kissed her hard on the mouth, comforting, loving, longing, before making his way down her body, placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, her neck, her chest. Cersei sighed and arched up into him as he brought his mouth to her breasts, flicking his tongue across her erect nipples as his hands wandered down the curve of her slender waist and the length of her thigh.

He savoured the heavenly sounds of her dulcet gasps and whimpers as he travelled further down her body, tasting the smooth, silken skin of her navel, her abdomen, the inside of her thighs. His cock throbbed painfully as it trailed over her skin, marking it with a glistening wet line of his own arousal, and he ached desperately to be buried inside her, but wanted more than anything to please her, to worship her, to love her and make her feel things that no other person but her other half ever could.

Cersei gasped as he pressed the lightest of kisses to her centre, feeling her tremble in the anticipation of his next move; she was so, so wet for him.

‘Oh Jaime…’ she moaned breathlessly as he slipped a finger inside her, tonguing and sucking at the sensitive flesh of her cunt, ‘oh gods, Jaime… yes, like that… oh Jaime, Jaime…’

Gods he could have come from her voice alone.

She bucked her hips and tightened her grip in his hair, nails scratching his scalp, as he added another finger and curled them inside her, pounding his fingers more intensely into her wet heat until he felt her start to clench around him, and she shuddered as she came.

‘Come back up here.’ Cersei said panting, tugging him back on top of her, and he kissed her languidly as he eased her down from her high.

‘Jaime’ she managed between kisses when her breathing had regained somewhat normality, and their kisses had grown more ardent, more urgent ‘I need to feel you inside me. I want to feel you come inside me.’

Not needing to be told twice, burning as he was, Jaime took his pulsing cock in hand and guided himself inside her, thrusting his full length as deep within her as possible. Both twins moaned in unison as he entered her; in everything they had experienced in their lives, nothing ever felt so incomparably perfect to the feeling of being joined with their other half, the feeling of coming home, of being whole.

He thrust slowly within her to begin with, drawing out the feeling of just how good it felt being inside her, wanting the moment to last for an eternity, in reality as well as his mind, never knowing when they might next see each other. It could be days, weeks, months, and in that wretched time between, all they would have would be the memories of what they had shared.

Cersei wrapped her legs around his hips as he moved inside her, urging him to go deeper, holding him closer, their bodies pressed flush against the other, lest any space would dare to come between them.

‘Fuck me harder Jaime.’ Cersei commanded against his ear amid their moans in the throes of pleasure, and Jaime was more than happy to acquiesce to her wish. He steadily increased his pace, his thrusts becoming harder, more insistent, and he angled himself to hit that spot inside her, and her nails bit into his back, marking him as her own as she moaned her approval into his shoulder, calling out his name.

She was so wet, so warm, and before long Jaime could feel himself starting to lose control. He reached a hand down between them to rub against her womanhood in time with his thrusts, earning him a bite into his shoulder and a loud moan at his ministrations.

‘Fuck… Oh gods Cers…’ he spluttered as his thrusts became increasingly erratic as he desperately clung on to the edge ‘come for me, Cersei… come for me…’

A few more fervent thrusts sent her whimpering over the edge, throwing her head back in pleasure against the ground below, her walls clenching tight around his cock. Jaime soon followed with a loud moan into her neck, spilling his seed deep inside her as they crashed down together.

Breathing heavily, they remained in that position for a while, holding each other close, before Jaime regretfully pulled out of his sister, and collapsed down onto his side facing her, their limbs laced together, so that it could not be said where one finished and the other began.

They laid there entwined for a long time, wrapped up in the other’s embrace, and basking in the warmth of each other, the summer air, the sweet scent of the flowers, and the calm rushing of the water.

After a while, Cersei felt Jaime move next to her, and tilted her head to watch as he reached to gently pluck a rose of striking cobalt blue from its stem, and turned back to her, tenderly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and dropping a light kiss to her forehead before placing the rose into her golden tresses.

Cersei smiled as he did so and let him repeat the action thrice more; he was surprised that she let him do it, that she would enjoy such a frivolous gesture, let alone appreciate it. It seemed to Jaime that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be cherished and loved and cared for, had forgotten what it was like to be valued for anything more than her family name and what was between her legs, and that saddened him greatly. But it warmed his heart to see the peace on her features in that moment, to see her being allowed to enjoy such a whimsical offering, and that he had been the one to give it to her, where no one else could.

When he had secured the fourth flower, Jaime lifted a hand to cup her face, admiring his handiwork and the perfect being that sported it.

‘I’ve missed you, Jaime.’ She said softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

He smiled at her admission, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. ‘I know’, he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his ‘I’ve missed you too, every day, every second. Every time I saw you up there with him, every time I saw any of them look at you, every time I lay in bed alone and dreamed of you. I wish we could stay in this place forever and never go back.’

‘So do I.’ Cersei replied quietly after a pause, and as she looked into his eyes, he knew she meant it.

He captured her lips once again, and they kissed with rising passion until Jaime was hard against her again, his manhood still covered with his seed and her wetness from their previous joining. Cersei pushed his shoulder gently so that he shifted to lay on his back and she could straddle him, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips. Jaime’s hands moved to her hips and trailed up over breasts as she ground slowly against him, never breaking eye contact, their desire for the other rising and rising as their sexes touched, a reminder of the promise of wholeness, until it all became too much to bear, the promise far too tempting, and Cersei sunk down on his length, sighs of rapture escaping from both.

Jaime sat up to meet her as she rose up and down his manhood, rolling her hips slowly yet ardently, and thrust to meet her movements as she clutched onto him, one hand curling into her golden hair, the other roaming her figure as he kissed her neck and mouthed at her honeyed skin. But just like all sweet things, their haze of blazing pleasure was over too soon, and they collapsed back against the ground, wonderfully spent for the second time that night.

As Cersei lay on top of Jaime then, idly running her hands through his hair as his own actions mirrored hers in her own, she cast a quick glance at the area around them before returning to meet his gaze, wearing a playful expression on her features that lit up her face.

‘What?’ Jaime enquired softly, amused by his sister’s change of countenance.

Cersei said nothing, but regarded him with a smile and a sparkle in her eye, before moving herself off him, and hauling him to his feet. She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the pool at the foot of the waterfall, slipping into the cool water, and beckoning for him to do the same.

Jaime was met with a shower of water in his face and the melodious tones of carefree laughter as he sunk into the water, and shaking his hair from his face he returned the act to Cersei as though they were six years old all over again, splashing and spraying each other with water as though pain and hurt were foreign curiosities yet to be encountered.

That was before he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard, never wanting to let her go, her arms entangling around his neck as their bodies danced interwoven through the moonlit water.

When Jaime would think back in the months to come to all of those dances in that moonlit forest that night, the dances of the moonlight on the water, the dances of the fireflies and the butterflies through the air, the dances of the leaves and the flowers in the sweet summer breeze, a sweet dream they were, but the dance of their passion, of their deepest love, that was the sweetest dance that they had ever made.


End file.
